The Diary of Jill Smith
by crouchingbunny
Summary: I always knew there was something odd about him. Now I guess, this just proves it. My little brother is a wizard! I know totally farfetched, and COMPLETELY impossible, but for some reason it’s happened! Jimmy is totally stoked about it. He’s got to go to
1. Chapter 1

Ooh first new story in such a looooong time. Well I hope you guys enjoy it, not really looking for criticism just writing for fun. Or whatever, criticise if you _must_ smiles Oh and much of the love for those who review! -Crouchingbunny.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Oh my goodness you will not even believe it! I _barely_ believe it, and I was right there when it happened. I mean, I've told you some pretty crazy things, but NOTHING like this. I mean all sorts of weird things happen around him -like that Ipod he wanted just appearing out of nowhere, and Killer somehow getting on the roof and he hates heights- I always knew there was something odd about him. Now I guess, this just proves it. My little brother is a wizard! I know totally farfetched, and COMPLETELY impossible, but for some reason it's happened! Jimmy is totally stoked about it. He's got to go to some school almost all year round, it's called, and get this, _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_! And you know what? Mom says that she had a great aunt who was a witch and she knows about this! And she never even mentioned it to us! Which is completely unfair considering this is totally cool, and I have a few wishes I would like to… or maybe that's genies. Anyway I would like to ask some things about it, I mean I thought wizards and witches were just fairy tales, as of course I'm sure you thought too. Also, if Jimmy's a wizard does that mean that my other sibling, Jean is also a witch? Apparently Mom says I'm too old and would have got the invitation to come to Hogwarts at the start of last year. So I'm totally stumped here, what exactly do witches and wizards do? Also, why is it that everything good always happens to Jimmy!? My head is buzzing with little questions like this, I mean what if regular people I see walking down the street are wizards and witches too? I've got some suspicions about Mrs. Caldwell from across the street, she certainly _looks_ like a witch. I'll have to ask Mom later. But I was supposed to be asleep an hour ago so I guess I will have to wait until morning. But what makes you a wizard or witch? Are you just born with it, or is it like which hand you choose to write with? Do you choose when you are a baby to be a witch or wizard? And where are we supposed to get this stuff at anyway? A cauldron, wand, and all sorts of other magical sounding things. That Hogwarts letter wasn't at all descriptive enough for my tastes. Or curiosity. Who knows, maybe in the morning Mom and Dad will yell 'Gotcha!' over cereal. But that's a pretty mean joke to play, I don't think Mom and Dad would do that. I _hope _Mom and Dad won't do that. Well, I guess some of my questions will be answered tomorrow. Maybe I can e-mail that lady they were talking about in the letter. Minerva McGargoroyle, or something like that. Well talk to you later, hugs, kisses, and much love,

-Jill.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Well if it's a joke -and I _really_ hope it's not!- it's pretty good. As I was eating my Frosted Flakes I looked up surreptitiously every now and then through my eyelashes to see if Mom and Dad were winking at each other or if they elbowed each other as if sharing a private joke. But they just sat across from me as usual spooning cereal into their mouths and making sure Jeanie isn't making a complete mess with hers. Being nine you can't exactly trust her with anything since she's so mischievous. She was liable just to catapult her cereal into my face as to give me a hug. You've got to be careful around that one. Jimmy was sitting in the seat next to me, with the letter from Hogwarts in his left hand while he was spooning mouthful after mouthful of cereal into his mouth as if he couldn't wait to get away from the table and up back to his room. From the look of the letter which was all crumpled, perhaps from his reading it, I wondered how we were going to get all of that stuff. Which reminded me,

"Mom is Mrs. Caldwell a witch?" I asked Mom who promptly choked on cereal. Dad patted her on the back. Hmm… perhaps you aren't supposed to know who they are? And I just guessed!

"Sweetheart, not that I know of," Mom says after a moment, and I realize she was laughing. I squirm a little thinking that it would have been cool if I had blown Mrs. Caldwell's cover. Get her back from keeping all of those Frisbees.

"So how are we going to get that stuff that Jimmy needs for the school?" I ask again. Jimmy looks up at the mention of his name, probably not having listened to whatever else I was saying.

"I was wondering along those same lines Mom," he said.

"Well I'm going to call Aunt Esmerelda, she'll probably know more about it." And with that Mom had finished her cereal and was washing off her bowl.

"Where are you going again?" Jeanie said hoisting her spoon full of cereal a foot over her bowl and letting them fall down and splash the table and herself. She already had little milk bubbles in her blonde bangs.

"Hogwarts," Jimmy said glancing at the computer. Reading his thoughts I assume that he was going to look it up on the internet. I mean if we were going to find out more about Hogwarts, why not look it up in the internet? What a good idea, or perhaps it, dare I say it? Grrrrrrrrrreat! Totally corny but whatever. Jimmy jumped up from the table, flung his empty cereal bowl in the sink and ran into the living room where the computer was.

I watched him from the corner of my eyes as Mom wiped milk off the table top. After a few minutes, Dad went and got dressed for work. He kissed the top of my head as well as Jeanie and Jimmy's.

"Have a good day Honey!" Mom said and stood on tiptoe to kiss his forehead.

"You too, you kids be good," he said as he hugged Mom and waved good bye to us.

"Always am," Jeanie said although Dad was probably talking more to her than any of us, even though Jimmy and I are prone to get into a scrap or two. Or ten. After a moment of staring out the window at the Goranson's house next door Jimmy sighs exasperatedly and pounded his fist onto the computer desk.

"Find anything?" I ask as I get up and go look over his shoulder.

"Nothing pertaining to an actual school," he said dejectedly as I click on the image search results.

"Plenty of hogs with warts, though," I say and walk off. I must say, I am quite as disappointed as he is. I really want to know more about this school, Jeanie doesn't seem to be too concerned about it, but then again, she's only nine. But don't put it past her to find out something about it that neither of us can.

I see Mom picking up the cordless phone and dialing Great Aunt Esmerelda's number. I've only met her a few times, she always asks Mom if we've been 'little witches' and now I guess that was her way of asking if we'd been accepted into Hogwarts or whatever. I've never really even thought of Great Aunt Esmerelda that much, but now I've found I'm thinking about her more and more. If she can do magic, why isn't she doing it all the time?

"Oh yes thank you," Mom said after a few minutes of listening and even writing a few things down. "Yes we're very proud," Mom said again pausing in her writing. I hear the next thing Aunt Esmerelda says quite clearly.

"I knew if anyone was going to have one it would be you, quite a disappointment the girl isn't one as well. You win some you lose some, little Joanie could still be one too though. Not bad, suppose you'll have to just deal with the disappointment. We can't all be-" and here where Mom had fallen silent she narrowed her eyes and spoke coldly into the phone.

"Yes thank you, bye," she said and hung up. She glared down at the paper and took a deep breath.

"Uh… Mom," I said a little shocked. I've never heard anything like what I had just heard Aunt Esmerelda say. She glanced up at me like she hadn't known I was there.

"Yes honey?" she asked glancing over me apparently wondering if I had just heard what Aunt Esmerelda had said.

"Um… well, what did she say?" I finally stammered out. Not wanting to show that I had heard.

"Oh, just directions to a place called the Leaky Cauldron and some more instructions. We've got to go to a place called Gringotts and exchange the money," she said a little haphazardly.

"When?" I say getting excited.

"Next week I suppose," she said glancing down at the paper a little resentfully.

"Mom," I say after a moment of thinking, "are we bound to secrecy about this, or what?" I ask.

"About what?" she says abruptly her voice a little high pitched.

"This wizarding stuff," I say slowly.

"Oh," she says sounding relieved and tucking a strand of brown hair out of her face and behind an ear. She looks thoughtful for a moment, and then glances over me with her brown eyes.

"Well?" I ask my arms folded behind my back.

"I wouldn't say anything to anyone about it," she said after a moment. "They probably wouldn't believe you, but your husband or something would be alright," she said and glanced at Jimmy in the next room typing furiously. "But that's a long way off," she added as an after thought.

Hmm then I guess that rules out telling Casey. I had been planning on telling her about all this, she would totally believe me. But then again I don't think I would believe her if she told me. I think I'll just listen to Mom… for now. Hugs, kisses, and much love,

-Jill.


	2. Chapter 2

So much fun to write. Enjoy. -Crouchingbunny.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I am so excited! Mom says we're going to Diagon Alley, which is apparently some kind of magical market place according to what Great Aunt Esmerelda said -I still don't know what to think about what she said yesterday-. We're going to get Jimmy his wand and everything there. Mom says we can all go if we want, and if we _be good_ you know that kind of stuff. I don't know what to wear, but we're going tomorrow! I think I'll wear jeans and my yellow sequined tank top. I don't know, I'm going to go and try them on, oh I haven't even thought about how I'm going to do my hair. This is just too unreal! Hugs, kisses, and much love,

-Jill.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I can't sleep! I don't know what to expect! We're getting up early tomorrow to get ready to go to that Diagon Alley place! Maybe Mom will let me get one of those cute little owls that delivered Jimmy's letter. I just realized I never even told you what happened! Any way, here goes.

Jimmy was sitting on the couch watching TV and I was reading Teen People in the old brown armchair that we've had forever -it looks totally ratty, but it's the most comfortable seat in the house- and we heard this tapping on one of the living room windows to the left of the couch. We both looked up and sort of stared at this big flapping bird that was making the noise. Jimmy moved over to the window and opened the window.

"Oh man," Jimmy said as the owl landed on the window sill and stuck out it's leg where an envelope was attached. I walked over to see it. And guess what it said? _James Stuart Smith, 505 Aqua Drive, blue couch in the living room_.

"Mom! You'd better come in here!" I said as I saw the mysterious writing. I mean I kind of thought there was someone outside spying on us or something. You never know. Mom came walking into the living room wiping her hands on a dishrag.

"What is it?" she exclaimed as the owl took flight and disappeared around the corner of the house.

"I don't know," Jimmy said turning the envelope over and opening it, "but it's addressed to me." Mom grabbed the letter from Jimmy's hands and read it before Jimmy could unfold it. She looked distantly out the window like she was staring at something far away even though the only thing she could see was the light brown brick wall of the Jameson's house next door.

"What is it Mom?" I asked standing on tiptoe trying to see what it said. Jimmy glanced grudgingly at me, no doubt wishing he were as tall as me. Ha.

"Um… why don't you read it Jimmy," Mom said as she handed him the letter. Jimmy grabbed it fast not giving her time to change her mind on the matter. His brown eyes sped over the letter and he looked up at Mom after he finished.

"Is this for real?" he asked disbelievingly. Mom nodded her head slowly looking as if she didn't believe it herself. I clapped my hands together to get their attention. I hate not knowing something.

"Is what for real? What's going on?" I exclaimed looking at Mom. Jimmy was rereading the letter.

"I think Jimmy's been invited to go to a school for…" Mom said dazedly as she put a hand to her hair and shook her head.

"A school for what?" I asked again.

"…wizards," Jimmy said and a smile crept onto his face as he looked up at me.

"Wizards," I repeated not _even _understanding. I mean what would you think if this had happened to _you_?

"She told me this could happen, she _told _me…" Mom was muttering but I was barely listening as I looked over Jimmy's shoulder at the letter. True enough, it looked legit. As far as I know anyway. Then Dad came home and Jeanie came down the stairs with Killer our Doberman pinscher in her arms. I guess you know the rest, my hand is cramping up so I guess I'll _try _and go to sleep. I want to look my best tomorrow, I really don't know who I'm trying to impress, but I mean it's wizards and witches! I wonder if they have warts… Hugs, kisses, and much love,

-Jill.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

Okay, I've straightened my hair and I'm wearing my yellow sequined shirt and my dark blue jean Capri's, and dark brown flip flops. I've even put on a little make up, eyeliner mostly but it'll do. Right now we're all in the car and we're entering London.

I am soooo excited! Jeanie is sitting up at the front because she called dibs, and Jimmy is sitting beside me in the back of our minivan playing on his PSP. He's just wearing his baggy black jeans and a button up Hawaiian shirt that I hate. But tell him anything about it and he starts in about the lime green kimono I wore for no particular reason last year. There's no winning.

Oh, mom says we're here, and we have to get out. Just let me check my hair in the mirror…

Oh my gosh! It is AMAZING! Oh… I … my gosh! It's just so _magical! _And it's obviously been here for a long time, and we couldn't even find it at first. We got out of the car and started walking up and down the street and when we couldn't find it, let me tell you, I started to think we were being Punked or something. But then Jimmy says "There it is!" and he grabbed moms hand and started carting her over to some place I hadn't even noticed before. Jeanie and I started to follow but when we got about five feet from the door we just turned around and walked the other way like we had forgotten what we were supposed to be doing. I mean, it was a little scary how my brain just kind of shut off and I thought '_hey what's that over there'_ and just walked away. Then Jimmy grabbed both of our hands and pulled me and Jeanie over too a window. I sort of felt as if I had walked through a curtain as I noticed the creaky old sign above my head. It said, 'The Leaky Cauldron' and then we walked through the old door and were in a room with not too many people and some old toothless guy behind the counter.

"Look Jill," Jeanie whispered grabbing my hand and pointing surreptitiously at a man who was reading a book called, Voodoo for Dummies, by Pamela Whitaker. He was also holding a live chicken by the throat over a chalk circle. I widened my eyes appreciatively as Mom went up to the bar man and talked for a while. We looked around the room together, Jimmy a little apart from us. I noticed that none of the women were wearing normal clothes, they were all wearing cloaks and basically things that look like they could have been from Lord of the Rings or something. They looked worn in so they couldn't be dressed for a costume party, so I guess that's just normal wizarding attire. I frowned and watched the old man shuffle along behind mom who looked a little leery of having some creepy old man following so closely behind her, and he didn't look all that enthusiastic either.

"This way," he grumbled hopping by and leading us to a brick wall. I elbowed Jeanie in the side, _"Looks like he's happy to be here,"_ I whispered. Jeanie giggled and then stopped abruptly and gasped as the bricks in the walls rearranged themselves into a doorway and oh my gosh, it was like a whole other world! There were so many colors and so many sounds, it was soooo crazy! We sort of stumbled out into that place and just stared in awe at the surrounding things. I have truly never seen anything like this. Not even in my wildest dreams. Seriously. The bar tender walked us over to a tall lady standing in a booth that had a sign over it that read, 'Muggle Information Center' in yellow scripted letters.

"Hello, my name is Helen Reeves and I am your conductor into the Wizarding world." She shook Mom's hand and asked us if we had any prior experience in wizarding matters. Helen had bright curly red hair that she kept in a frizzy bun at the top of her head contrasting with the scarlet of her robes.

"My great aunt Esmerelda Tweed was a witch, perhaps you've heard of her?" Mom asked sounding a little uncertain as a flying book flew between her self and Helen.

"Could she be the author of all of those Romance Novels, um The Tide is High and Sleepless Beaty?" Helen asked in a high-pitched fast paced voice. Could it be that Great Aunt Esmerelda is famous in this world? Although I'm feeling kind of conflicted at how she was talking about me and Jeanie as opposed to Jimmy.

"Actually she might have mentioned writing something a while ago," and then they started talking about Aunt Esmerelda some more. Jeanie and I looked around and saw several interesting shops and venders. There was even something called a broom shop. I can't imagine why they would want a broom, but since they're wizards and witches I guess they clean stuff by themselves. Interesting concept actually. After a while when I was getting tired of standing up Helen lead us to a place called Gringotts.

"Here's where you can exchange your money, it takes a little while for you to get accustomed to the change. Wizard money is kind of different from regular money," and we walked into this huge dome shaped building that was filled with people and little bitty creatures. They were the size of dwarfs and had big pointy ears and noses.

"You kids go sit down while I get this exchanged, and er, don't touch anything," she added looking around shiftily. We went to a bench by the wall, perfect for observing things going on in the lines.

"Hi, I'm Morgan Lerew," a girl with long black hair said to me as she walked up. She was wearing a black skirt with a matching top with silver jewelry decked out on her arms and around her neck.

"Hi I'm Jill, and this is my brother Jimmy and my sister Jeanie," I said and stood up to shake her hand. She was a few inches shorter than me but I was sure we were the same age.

"Yeah hi, isn't this so boring," she said with a musical voice.

"Yeah," I said even though everything was so amazingly magical.

"An I absolutely hate goblins," she added flicking a lock of dark hair off of her shoulder as she gazed disdainfully around.

"Oh that's what they are," I said excitedly. Of course! Morgan looked at me a little funny with her dark brown eyes.

"What house are you in, I don't remember you from school." She said.

"Oh are you talking about Hogwarts? I don't go to Hogwarts but my brother does… will." I said happily. This was so cool, Morgan must be a real live witch.

"Yeah I'm starting in a few weeks," Jimmy said proudly as he stood. Morgan looked confusedly from me to Jimmy.

"So you aren't a witch?" she asked.

"No-"

"I should have known, I thought you were being funny before. But you're a _muggle_." She said narrowing her dark eyes.

"A what?" I asked confused.

"Never mind, anyway what's your name, Jimmy?" She asked ignoring my question. Jeanie grabbed my arm, her tight little hands digging into my skin.

"Yeah," he said defensively, puffing out his thin chest.

"Well if you get sorted into Slytherin don't make it a well known fact. Just a heads up," she said and walked off without another word her long dark hair swinging behind her.

"What was that all about," I asked confused. "What's a muggle anyway?"

"I don't know," Jimmy said staring after Morgan.

"I didn't like her," Jeanie said. I looked down at her blonde head. We sat down in silence for a while until Mom came back with Helen in tow.

"Helen, what's a muggle?" I asked. She looked down at me from her high altitude.

"Oh, that's like a non magical person. Um you know, if you aren't a witch or wizard. Or squib." She said as we walked out of the large building.

"This is Jean Jilbert's, he's the knew wand maker. After Olivander retired he set up shop, a little less personal but highly efficient if you're looking for a wand this is the place to go." This time Jeanie and I went into an ice cream shop owned by a woman named Florice Fortesque. At the front was a large bronze plaque with an old mans picture engraved upon it. "In memory of Florean Fortesque," I read to Jeanie.

"How did he die?" Jeanie asked.

"It doesn't say," I said. We ordered two hot fudge Sundays and ate them while Jimmy looked for a wand across the street with Helen and Mom. I'm writing as we speak. Oops, just got fudge on the paper. I'll write later, here they come.

-Jill


End file.
